


For Those We Have Lost

by MaddiKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Friendship/Love, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In loving memory, Keeper of the Moon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Memories, Men Crying, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: Some hurt and comfort I really got into writing. I needed this more than I realized and I hope it's enjoyable and meaningful to those who read it. I'm sorry that I don't have an interactive version, but the emotions of writing this were very near and dear to me to the point I couldn't disassociate my WoL.___Every hero has their woes and their losses. Someone who's seen as a villain may have valid reasons for embracing such acts that bring forth a human side of them unknown to those who would see them as evil. The Warrior of Light has ever fought to save the Source, and now the First, but the fact of the matter is, that warrior can't save everyone—even the person she believed needed her most. In her grief, the so-called hero revisits Amaurot in search of comfort at the double doors which led her to the final fight.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: ShoutaS hurt





	1. A Hero's Plea

The Warrior of Light walked with purpose, yet her brow was knitted in concern. The Miqo'te's gaze fixated on the roads of Amaurot and the walkways of the city with Emet-Selch's magic still lingering. As she observed the area, her heart began to feel a tinge of homesickness, yet she didn't understand why. Gazing around at the beautiful buildings, the twisting spires, the crystalline accents—the Moon Keeper couldn't help but feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. But with fervor, Madilyn made her way back to the Capitol. It was where her final trial had begun, and where the final battle had ended.   
  
Maddi stopped at the middle set of great gates as she reached the building, paying closer attention to the design of the door than she had when she first arrived. Her hand reached out and carefully touched the accents as if the illusion would break should she be too rough. The tips of her fingers trailed along the engravings. Heartache set in. The memories of losing Emet-Selch and much more had been haunting the warrior for nigh on a single moon. The recollection of the calamity the Ascian made her bear witness to replayed and her nightmares had run rampant. The result of the final battle had affected her heart the most. It was often easy to forget in its beauty, but this city was naught but a singular moment in time that would eventually fade to the ruins it had always been. All the hard work—the beauty and the memories—would be lost to time.   
  
  
The doors opened on their own as if they were expecting her, allowing the Moon Keeper to make her way across the expanse of the floor to the last set of double doors at the end of the wide hall—here she and the Scions made their way through the Final Days to test her mettle. _Oh, you tower above her misbegotten ilk no doubt, but you are not worthy of inheriting this star,_ Emet-Selch had responded in light of their accomplishment. Her friends, one by one were stricken down as she desperately tried to make her way across the uneven, violet crystalline floor to the man who stood in their way of peace, of saving the First and the Source from calamity. Amongst all of Madilyn's friends who tried to plea with the Ascian to prevent another death, he took none of it. The only thing between Emet-Selch and the hero of the Source was the surrounding area which replayed a recreation of the star-wide devastation in mass and the small expanse of crystal between them. Meteors continued to pelt the earth below, the shades of once-living people dying, and the land being torn asunder as she tried to stay strong. In that moment, the primordial light within her soul had all but consumed her.  
  
Maddi had been told of the Ascians' past, of Amaurot, and of Hydaelyn and Zodiark's creation. It was Hydaelyn who had caused the shattering of the Source into the 14 different reflections in order to stop Zodiark from taking any more willing sacrifices of the people. Emet-Selch and his had lost so many, including loved ones—losing not only those who had sacrificed themselves but those who yet lived who were sundered before them. As a result, the souls of the sundered were split amongst the other shards reflecting the Source. Somewhere, a piece of a loved one's soul would find solace and dwell within a child newly born, but they would be nothing like they once were. Their memories of the time before time were gone and their power had been fractioned into mortality. Maddi had been told by Hythlodaeus that she was one such sundered soul of an Ascian. One who was good friends with Emet-Selch and Hythlodaeus—himself. He was the one who explained the events to her, the sacrifices which took place, and how Emet-Selch must have seen _her_ soul within the hero of the Source. This served to confuse her as well as pique her curiosity. What had her time with the two of them felt like? What was having the enemy as a true friend like—everlasting peace? How simple must the times have been in this Utopia? And how many happy souls were forsaken by some unknown force that served to unravel the laws of the very star itself? What had the Ascians done? She doubted it was deserved.

  
The Miqo'te reached the double doors at the end of the hall, entranced at them while the only thing that kept her from breaking was the knowledge that Emet-Selch—that Hades—was no longer forced to suffer a life of loneliness. No longer tempered by Zodiark to serve the dark crystal Himself. Maddi placed both of her hands on the surface of the doors. The material was cool to the touch despite the fire she had experienced behind it during her test. The makings of this entrance was unknown to her, but she could tell the craftsmanship was exquisite and still beyond its time. Her fingers brushed against the golden lines and small indentations. The more she explored these doors, the more her heart began breaking bit by bit in her chest.

  
  
  
Taking a deep breath didn't help. Trying to think of how happy everyone was didn't help. Maddi loved that everything had turned out as it needed to, but the one thing she wanted amongst the many things she attained, was to untemper Emet-Selch and take him back to the Source. To teach the Ascian to love the world as it was now. She wanted to talk to him, learn more, and hear more about the past—their past and hopefully become his friend again. It was selfish of the warrior to desire Emet-Selch to live through his lonely heartache. She knew this. Having her would not have stopped all the pain he'd felt. And his long life would only serve as a curse as he watched the precious hero die in some future calamity or helplessly watched her grow old and wither away. _Couldn't he have put my soul back together? Make me who I once was?_ But then, Maddi realized she may not have been the same person any longer should that happen. And her friends would have likely suffered at losing the connections they'd obtained with her as the Warrior of Light. They loved _her_ , not the Amaurotine Ascian the Miqo'te was a part of, yet she knew they would have accepted her all the same. Mayhaps the Ascian she once was had the same personality and mannerisms as her—the same face even. But all of this begged the question, _Would Emet-Selch have taken me away from my friends?_  
  
Maddi didn't know if she and Emet-Selch were once lovers, whether he was possessive of her or not. For all she knew, the Architect would've kept her all to himself in some silly fantasy that flit through her mind as the Moon Keeper overthought every detail. A sigh escaped her lips which broke into a half sob. Tears welled up the more she thought back on the time Emet-Selch had spent with her and her friends before he'd shot the Exarch. Was the Ascian smug and infuriating? Yes. Did he make her want to punch him? Yes. But he had tried cooperation, something the other Ascians never deigned to consider. He never, not even once, lied to her, and he even gave Y'shtola back to the warrior and her friends as a show of good faith. Emet-Selch had complimented the hero for her accomplishment of bringing the people of the First together to save their star. And he had opened himself up to her willingly, to some extent, and seemed to truly want to be able to cooperate with the hero further once the Lightwardens were slain. But her body couldn't hold in the light. The Warrior of Light couldn't contain it all as it tore through her soul, bit by painful bit, and Emet-Selch pitied her. Pitied her like some helpless dying animal, yet he offered the Miqo'te solace in his abode with him—to turn into a monster without a loss of dignity and without shame by his side. For all the twisted, horrible things the Ascian did, there was always some small gesture of patronage Emet-Selch gave her in good faith and respect, perhaps even out of the kindness of his heart in memories of their past. But none of that mattered once he denied her, her friends, and many more of their future.  
  
The golden-eyed paragon had ranted on about how he lived as a Solus zos Galvus for the man's lifetime, how he'd created Garlmald and watched people around him repeatedly tear apart their own so willingly each time he gave Man a chance to redeem Himself. All it brought was heartache and disappointment—Man had let him down. He finally resolved a long time ago that none were worthy of inheriting the star regardless of the ones such as the Warrior of Light who did good and gave hope to others. Emet-Selch _loathed_ the idea that a hero needed to exist in the first place. And as such, the paragon patronized her by sarcastically referring to her as _hero_ on occasion. She should be angry, she should be _furious_ , but here Maddi was mourning over someone she couldn't save. That was it- _she couldn't save the enemy_ , and it killed her inside. The hero had watched so many people die. Either she wasn't there, or they were just out of reach of her embrace, some even willingly jumped in front of the warrior to sacrifice themselves for their "hero". She was no hero, just an overly worshipped adventurer who happened to be chosen by a Godsforsaken goddess. The goddess who sundered the Source and inadvertently caused all the pain of the Ascians—who only sought to see their loved ones again—with the intent of shackling Zodiark. No one deserved this meaningless existence—a never-ending cycle of life and death.  
  
At last, the female's anguish and anger took hold to the point she rested her head against the double doors and slid to her knees, slamming her fist weakly at the surface as if trying to will it open by what little power of a sundered Ascian she had left. Maddi broke—sobbing uncontrollably. She felt like screaming while the tears that ran down her cheeks reddened her eyes and face. They only served to fuel her dread.   
  
  
"Bring him back. Bring him back Godsdammit! Just bring him back... Please." The hero's voice, strong at first, but weakened in her desperation. "He's not a thrall of Zodiark anymore. Hades accepted that we are worthy enough to inherit the star. So I beg of you, _please_ give him back to me. Hydaelyn!" Madilyn begged between sobs and gasps for breath as she pulled her arms toward her and wrapped them around herself—crying so hard she could no longer speak.  
  
Silence—nothing but silence as Hydaelyn's chosen's cries echoed within the Capitol. No visions from the Echo, no response—nothing. Just utterly painful, unrelenting, cruel silence. It mattered not what had occurred. All Maddi could do was kneel there in the unforgiving sound of silence as her ears folded back and her tail curled around her leg. Perhaps the Ascian's sins were too great, or the hero had done something to fall out of Hydaelyn's favor. Perhaps the entirety of trust she had for the Ascian WAS the reason Hydaelyn denied Her warrior council. As Maddi relaxed, the silence brought no comfort.  
  
"I've never- Not ONCE have I ever asked for something like this. Nor have I ever so desperately cried out for your help as I am now." The Miqo'te had composed herself enough to speak plainly, but the heartache was clear as day in her tone of voice. The denial was slowly coming to a halt, but she wanted to try. _Just one more try_. Maddi thought. "I've given you Minfillia, I've let you take Haurchefant into your embrace, I've given you _everyone_ I couldn't save. I've trusted you would guide them to a happy afterlife in the lifestream. While this is no different, can I not, just this once, have a wish of my own granted by the Mother who loves me so much. By the Mother who loved me enough to make me Her chosen and led me to the life I live now with my friends?" The female's hands reached for the door as she rested her head against it again, embracing it. "Let me have this one wish... Please."  
  
Unrelenting silence. Maddi clawed into the door and began to cry once more—helplessly and pathetically. It wasn't even a hard, pained cry as it had been before, just the soft ache of a broken warrior as she realized her wish would never come true. The only thing she'd begged for on her knees—would _never_ come to pass.   
  
  
  
"There you are!" A familiar feminine voice echoed in the expanse of the empty hall. The tone was in—what Maddi could only assume—a mix of worry, anger, and comfort in the fact the girl had found her friend. But when the footsteps took off into a sprint, the Miqo'te heard more than just a pair of feet hurriedly clopping across the tile floor. It was a group of people. When the scuffles of footwear came to a stop, a large hand placed itself on her back. It began gently stroking her, from between her shoulder blades down in repetition. The touch was welcomed as Maddi stifled another sob to look up at her friends—the Scions. Urianger had been the one stroking down his crying friend's back for the moment. Then, she heard the voice again. It was Alisaie's, "We've been looking all over for you! Do you know how worried we were?!" The yelling only served to make the Miqo'te flinch and lower her head as her ears clung to it. The surprise she felt when the female Elezen fell to her knees and hugged her friend in tears made the warrior hesitate. Slowly, Maddi wrapped her arms around the girl to comfort her.  
  
"You gave us quite the scare, my friend." Alphinaud sighed in relief, "I had gone to the Exarch to see if you'd safely returned back to the Source, but he told me he hadn't seen you all day. I deemed it enough of an emergency that I checked your private quarters and found a note you had left... but I could all but read the words from how melted and smudged they were from what I had assumed were your tears. All but the slightest hint of the word 'Tempest'." The young, male Elezen's tone became sympathetic. Despite his own fear of swimming, and Urianger's incapability besides, the Warrior of Light's friends had come to find her. Alphinaud took a moment to observe his surroundings, realizing exactly where they were and the presence of the double doors his friend had been clinging to when they spotted her.  
  
Urianger remained on one knee beside Madilyn until Alisaie was ready to release her friend. The Miqo'te turned and held out her arms toward the tall, silver-haired Elezen wanting to be held. The sadness and tears on his friend's face made him not question his resolve as he took her into his arms and stood, holding her against him comfortingly. Her head nuzzled into his neck. In turn, she felt a pat on the head from Thancred as he smiled at her, and one of her hands were pulled into the hands of a tearful eyed Ryne. "Madilyn, why didst thou come here alone? 'Twould not have been of any trouble to ask us to accompany thee." His voice was soft and kind. Maddi clung to the warmth she felt against Urianger until Thancred insisted the Elezen hand her over to him as Urianger showed signs of struggle to hold her for much longer. And so he did.  
  
Maddi reached out and clung to Thancred, resting her head against his shoulder and avoiding eye contact with her friends. "There, there" the Hyur patted and rubbed her back, "I've got you. As much as Urianger would like to hold you until you've calmed down, he's not the best when it comes to holding things—like a person—for very long despite how his muscles may appear to prove otherwise." The Gunbreaker teased. Urianger didn't contest the remark as he and the others remained focused on their friend.  
  
  
The only other Miqo'te in the group chimed in as Ryne tried to get close enough to keep holding Maddi's hand, "We would have gladly followed you here every step of the way. You need only ask." Y'shtola insisted, "You're our friend. We wouldn't wish for you to cry alone." The woman tussled her friend's hair and gripped one of her cat-like ears, gently rubbing the skin and soft fur between the woman's thumb and index finger knowing that the gesture comforted the grieving warrior. A soft purr emitted as a response to the ministration of affection causing Y'sthola to smile thankfully that she was able to bring her friend comfort.  
  
Alphinaud and Alisaie shifted to where Maddi could see them. The silver-haired Miqo'te's crystal blue eyes looked their way as the two offered comforting smiles. "Let's get you back home...if you're ready to go back that is." Alphinaud wanted his friend to choose for herself when to go back. The warrior frowned and shook her head as her tears began welling up again.  
  
"I think... I think we should let her stay and remain with her for a bit longer." Ryne insisted, then stalled for a moment in thought before clarity allowed her to process the information at hand. The small Hyur looked at everyone and gave a small gesture to get their attention and they gave it. "The reason Maddi came here was because of Emet-Selch." The others fell silent, "Wasn't it." Ryne looked at the Miqo'te for approval and gripped her hand tighter. Maddi didn't contest against the oracle's conclusion. It was true. "And I think I know why..."  
  
  
The warrior seized up, her claws unintentionally digging into Thancred's back. While the midlander did bite his bottom lip from the uncomfortable sting, he didn't make a sound of complaint.   
  
  
"You couldn't save him." Ryne explained. This brought clarity to the Warrior of Light's friends as to why she had felt the need to grieve for the Ascian. They all knew why Emet-Selch had done horrible things, but in the end, he was no less human than the rest of them.   
  
Ryne's words ripped through Maddi like a knife. As a result, the Moon Keeper buried her face into Thancred's neck and tried to stifle the oncoming sobs but there was nothing she could do to stop them any longer. The others looked on with sympathy and gathered closer together to each put a hand on their friend in hopes of consoling her. "I... I begged. I begged for Hydaelyn to bring him back." Maddi began weakly, forcing out the words mid cry, "I only w-wanted to severe the tempering. I didn't want to-. As much as I knew I had to, I didn't want t-to kill-" their friend's throat tightened and cut off with a pained squeak as she closed her eyes tightly and cried against Thancred's shoulder.   
  
Urianger spoke up in response in hopes to calm his friend down once more. As he spoke, Maddi managed to stifle her tears with enough force that her throat hurt—just long enough to hear him out, "Thy did not wish to kill someone thee had considered a friend. Perhaps he had opened up to thee and therefore thy felt responsible for Emet-Selch's life." The Miqo'te nodded in response and he sighed. "Dearest, Madilyn...tis not thine fault it ended thus. Tis no one's fault." The Astrologian's hand rubbed her back again, "Thy could not have done any better for him if thee tried, I am afraid. He hadst made his bed and so did he lie in it the moment he challenged thee." Maddi felt his long fingers begin to gently rake through her hair, causing her to purr once again, "Full well do I know thine own pain—to watch someone I find most dear slip away before me. I'm sure thou rememberith it quite clearly. Tis nothing that can be done once they hath made up their mind." Remembering Moenbryda still brought Urianger too much heartache to speak her name in such a vulnerable moment as this.  
  
  
"I regret not being able to save Tesleen..." Alisaie admitted. Both the female Elezen and the warrior dreaded looking back on the horrific event, "But she made her decision. Tesleen chose to fight for the people she loved. Emet-Selch was no different. What happened, as a result, was no one's fault. And as much as I hate to admit it, not a damned thing could've been done to stop it." Alisaie paused a moment to keep her composure, "But we must continue on with the memories of them in our hearts, lest we forget the reason we live—the reason we _fight_. Tis not an easy thing to be the Warrior of Light nor would I presume it to be—but don't let this tear you down." The small Elezen gave a loving and reassuring smile, "Maddi, you're so much more than you give yourself credit for and you bring happiness, love, and hope to so many people—we included. And I mean that with every ounce of sincerity in the world." Alisaie gently poked the Maddi's nose, making the Miqo'te smile back.  
  
Alphinaud couldn't help but grin at the response. "There's that smile," He seemed to be teasing the warrior, but it was obvious to his friend that it was only playful banter. "You told me once how a dear friend had said 'a smile better suits a hero'. I'm inclined to agree. What say you, my friend?" Maddi nodded, fondly remembering Haurchefant's kind last words to her. "Tis no easy task to heal a broken heart, but you have us to help with that," he assured.   
  
Ryne looked around at everyone with something on her mind as Thancred adjusted his hold of Madilyn so the Moon Keeper could see everyone. The oracle's eyes focused on her friend as the female Hyur stepped forward to hold Maddi's hand again.   
  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ryne began—a heartfelt apology reflected in the young girl's eyes and in her voice. This got the Moon Keeper's attention, "-that Hydaelyn cannot grant your wish. As much as She and I want to help you, there's nothing we can do..." Giving herself a short breath of respite, the oracle continued, "So I want you to promise—promise me that you'll be strong. I want you to remember him the way that only you can. Keep those memories close to your heart." Ryne's insistence had a tinge of desperation while trying her best to console the grieving warrior, "While he may not be here, he will be in spirit and we'll always be with you. You'll always have the happier memories of him to look back on." The girl gave a gentle smile.  
  
"If the pain becomes too much to bear alone, all you need to do is call and we'll come running," Thancred responded in kind.  
  
"We love you, Maddi. And nothing will ever change that." Ryne was happy to see Maddi have a comforting expression in response. The warrior then focused on squirming just enough to convince Thancred to put her down. He did, and gently pet his friend's head while Y'shtola settled for folding her arms over her chest contentedly.  
  
  
As Maddi looked around at her friends, she soon turned her attention to the twins. Their friends stared at them for a moment, then held out her arms and pulled them close to her, resting her head on both their shoulders. There were no words that could ever express how grateful and happy Maddi was to any of them, so acts of affection would be the answer to her and Ryne's pact of promise. Her hands rested on the back of the two Elezen's heads, keeping them all close together for as long as their friend needed. They let her as they'd returned her hug the moment she wrapped her arms around them. Both felt happy in the thought that they didn't lose Madilyn to the light at the end of the journey. Being in Amaurot had only served to remind them of all their suffering—Maddi's suffering. But here the warrior was, happy, alive, and well. All of them at some point had thought the worst in the back of their minds, regretfully so, and seeing their friend here and smiling again served as the most potent of comforts—just as their words were for her.  
  
Maddi released the twins and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before tightly hugging Urianger. The force of the Moon Keeper's hug caught him off guard with a grunt escaping him as a result. The tall Elezen was startled for the moment, but gave a chuckle and looked down at the small Miqo'te as he threaded his fingers through her hair once more. In silence, the two consoled one another. It wasn't long before Thancred wanted his turn. He gently attempted to coax Madilyn with a beckoning motion to hug him and Ryne, letting his friend decide to accept him or not. When Maddi was ready, she went to Thancred who pulled both her and Ryne's heads together against his chest as he rested his chin atop both of theirs. This was all the comfort he and Ryne could ask for and their friend was just as content and happy as they. Ryne's hand gripped Maddi's and held it gently—kindly—while softly rubbing her thumb along the back of her friend's hand.   
  
After having her fill of waiting, Y'shtola interrupted their moment, "Come now, give me my due." Maddi looked at the fellow Miqo'te confused and tilted her head. Y'shtola gave a half chuckle, "You do not expect me to not want to hug you after all that, do you?" With a smile, the warrior gave a soft giggle and ran up to hug her. The Sun Seeker rested her chin on the Moon Keeper's shoulder as they got comfortable, the two embracing as best friends would.  
  
The warrior remained with Y'sthola for several more moments before she had her resolve and strength back—standing in front of her friends, content and comforted. Maddi's attention turned to the double doors and a thought crossed her mind. She plucked the blue lily from her own hair and strode over to kneel and place the flower in front of the doors as a gift to Emet-Selch. She lingered for a moment, staring down at the lily on the tiled floor. But now, the hero believed it was time she gave her farewells. Under her breath, Maddi spoke Emet-Selch's true name. " _Rest well... Hades_ ". His title cast aside, the name Hades would forever be the warrior's secret to cherish and keep close to her heart. Once Maddi prayed, she stood and followed her friends as they trekked to the middle double doors of the entrance. But something didn't seem right. The Moon Keeper felt a familiar pair of golden eyes watching her. She allowed her friends to continue on but she stopped if only for a moment, to look back. Oh, how the hero's eyes lit up, seeing the shade—perhaps willed into existence from his soul in the lifestream—of Emet-Selch in his ascian robes. A softly glowing, faded form surrounded in dim, angelic light that radiated his aether. Emet-Selch stood there, leaning against the doors with that half crooked smile and his arms folded over his chest. She could see the flower in his hand as he held it close to him.   
  
  
_Don't forget to come back and visit me, hero. I'll be waiting.  
  
  
_ The Ascian's words were condescending yet playfully so—as a dear friend would tease the other. His voice and his message resonated in her mind. The comfort it brought—to hear his voice again—made the hero happy. Maddi looked at him with a tear streaming down her cheek along with a smile. The warrior nodded firmly. As she realized her friends had stopped to wait for her, she looked to them, then back at Emet-Selch to see him turned away from her, giving his dismissive wave as he always had. The blue-eyed Miqo'te let out an amused scoff and went to her friends. They continued toward the doors while Emet-Selch turned back around, just long enough to watch the hero go. Once the doors shut, he stared down at the lily in his grip and brought it to his nose. A full, content smile stretched across his lips as he closed his eyes and partook in the lovely scent of his gift. The Architect only halfway opened his eyes to take one last look at the Capitol, then slowly—contently—faded away.   
  
  
_Thank you...for remembering me._


	2. The Exarch's Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had her comfort with her friends and their obvious forgiveness, but what of the Exarch? He cared for her as the person who inspired him and gave him hope that the First could be saved. Maddi's guilt would soon bring her to his doorstep.

The Scions had arrived back at The Crystarium. With their dear friend found, and all comforted besides, they quietly strode in and made their final stop at the Pendants. Night had befallen them during their journey back home and the moon was high in the sky—a waning crescent. Maddi was sleeping peacefully in Thancred's arms. All the crying had worn the poor girl out and she felt too weary to walk any further while they made their travel back home. The swimming was enough to tire most of them out, Alphinaud and Urianger especially, but it was the walking that had finished exhausting the Warrior of Darkness after being long since comforted by her dear friends and the sight of the Ascian in Amaurot.  
  
Even if it was only a conjured shade, the Moon Keeper was as content as they come. As she dreamed her peaceful dream, her ears twitched—one, then the other. Her tail would then flick and curl somewhat sporadically on occasion as a soft whine escaped her. The sweet and innocent sight invoked a chuckle from Alphinaud and Alisaie both, while Urianger smiled—eyes half-lidded. Thancred quietly huffed in amusement. Y'shtola, however, kept contentedly quiet. Using her eyes, the toiling aether within their friend was noticeably calm and at peace by the Black Mage's perception. It brought a gentle sigh of relief and ease.  
  
The Gunbreaker focused his attention on the Miqo'te sleeping in his arms for the moment and kept a watchful eye to assure she didn't wake up prematurely before looking around at the others. In a whisper, "You all go on to your rooms for the night. I'll tuck her in and report to the Exarch—no doubt he's worried sick." he insisted. The others nodded, and they all went eagerly to their rooms for slumber. The white-haired Hyur stood in the archway of the Pendants with Madilyn and watched her sleep—just a bit longer. His face was shrouded in a gentle shadow but revealed a small hint of shock which subsided into a smile as the female gripped his jacket. He heard her make the little whines and whimpers she always had in her sleep—not ones of pain, fear, or any sign of a nightmare—it was just the way of things. Thancred didn't mind in the least having his friend hold onto him for comfort, and so he proceeded to her room, giving the place a simple lookover.   
  
_The Grand Master Suite._ He thought to himself. The man placed the warrior down on her bed carefully and gently pulled the blankets over her. The only hard part about it was getting the sleeping kitten to let go of his jacket. It was no joke how firm her grip was, even in her sleep but he took his time and remained calm. And let go she did as she continued to sleep—undisturbed. Thancred lingered to explore the room more keenly out of avid curiosity: the food on the table, the grandiose furniture, the alcohol, and the many other myriads of luxuries.   
  
_It seems the Exarch paid no ill expense to give our dear friend somewhere comfortable to sleep. With a room like this, she'll never wish to sleep on the ground again._ With a chuckle, Thancred's brown eyes lingered back to sleeping beauty and bore a tinge of sadness and concern for her mental health. Had she been bottling it up all this time? He quietly pulled up a chair and sat at her side, pondering the what-ifs of the current day.  
  
 _I dread to think what would have happened had we not found you until morning._ His brow furrowed at the possibilities until one held more true than the others. The Hyur relaxed. _Knowing you-" He remembered hearing his friend's sobs when she thought no one was near to witness, "-you most likely would have cried yourself to sleep right in front of those doors. We would have found you laying in a puddle of your own tears no less... And when I remember the one occasion I had to keep you from-_ Thancred cut himself off at the horrid thought of what lay within his memories of her. Yet it was too late to avoid any personal emotions on the subject as Thancred felt his heart dip into his stomach—the suffocating grasp of dread tightening around the pumping muscle. His breath quickened.  
  
 _No, I won't let that happen again. We'll make sure you're happy and safe. Just please—for your sake and ours—call for us next time._ The man stood, fixed the chair back in its place, and strode out of the room. Slowly and carefully, he opened the doors before silently shutting them. Now, the only thing left to do was make his way to the Occular so he could notify the Exarch of the warrior's return.  
  
_________  
  
The morning sun just barely slipped through the window, casting a soft light upon the floor of the Master Suite. Stirring from her dream, the Miqo'te yawned and opened her eyes. Lazily, she shook her head and sat up with a soft groan before she began rubbing the sleep out of them. The skin under her eyes and the veins in here sclera were still a tad red from her excessive crying, but that would fade with time. The warrior sat there, remembering ever so vividly that she saw _him_ —Hades—and he _spoke_ to her. It had been no dream, no trick of the light—no illusion. He had willed a simple manifestation from within the lifestream most likely as she keenly felt the presence of his ample aether in the room surrounding them. The fact he had done that for her made Maddi more happy than the Ascian could ever know. Feeling his aether's embrace was like feeling the cool forgiving wind on a hot summer's day brush across her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed at the thought.  
  
Regardless, it was time to get up and go visit the Exarch. She gazed at the end of the bed, her ears lowered, and her heart pounded with adrenaline. She hadn't told G'raha Tia a thing of what happened or where she went. The red-headed Miqo'te must have been pacing in the Occular for hours before he ever got word from Thancred—but she didn't know the Hyur had spoken to the Sun Seeker in light of falling asleep on the way home.   
  
Maddi's attention was yanked toward an unpleasant scent. She sniffed around until her face twisted in disgust. Immediately, the Miqo'te hopped out of bed after realizing she was still in her outfit from the day before. It smelled of soured saltwater and fish. She stood and hurriedly worked the clothes off her body. However, unbeknownst to the Warrior, the Exarch happened to have just opened a mirror for him to see how she was fairing. The mage clapped a hand over his face in sudden realization, though it had taken a moment to register what she was doing. Flustered, but ever so patiently, the male waited for her to get dressed. After a solid 5 minutes, he deemed it safe to peek out from between his fingers only to sigh in relief once he saw she was decent again. His hand lowered.   
  
"Oh dear, I ought to be more careful of when I check on her." He realized. "Then again, I had no way to know what she was doing at the given moment _without_ the mirror... How ironic." This was true enough, but it still had embarrassed him to see the back of the Warrior of Light's unclothed body. The Sun Seeker's face flushed more deeply as he thought of seeing her entirely nude and waved his staff, causing the mirror to vanish. The crystal reformed seamlessly in its place.

When his mind drifted onto other matters, the memory of Thancred's reasoning for her unexplained and sudden absence brought him heartache. She had gone to beg Hydaelyn, of all people, to bring back the Ascian—Emet-Selch. While he felt for her loss, there was something else that welled within him aside from sympathy—jealousy perhaps. 

As for why he didn't use this mirror to search for her, he had assumed she simply teleported to the Source out of emergency and didn't deem the need to spy. But she had needed someone and he didn't even have an inkling of the war going on in her head.

"Maddi... You should have told me." His crimson eyes fixated on the floor. "You should have come to me _._ I would have held you—gave you any form of comfort you desired-" The Exarch brooded. But the truth of it was plain enough, "-then again, she wouldn't have gotten proper closure had she not revisited Amaurot..." A breath escaped his nostrils as the Exarch's mind raced—heart beating heavily in his breast in light of the unsettling knowledge Thancred had so trustingly revealed to him. How her friend had—the first time Madilyn had-. Being reminded of this fact only served to further his desire to protect the warrior, as well as, give her his sympathies and all the comfort in the Source and the First combined. She had lost so many...His expression grew firm in assurance.  
  
 _No. You will not dare to do such a thing under my watch. Not after everything we've been through. Not after-_ A knock echoed. G'raha's ears perked, "Come in." The mage faced the door. To the Sun Seeker's surprise, it was Madilyn. His brow knitted.   
  
_The look on her face—in her eyes._ He noticed all too plainly as he patiently awaited the Warrior of Darkness to voice the myriad of possibilities that ran through his mind of her impending apology.   
  
The Moon Keeper's ears lowered in shame against her head, and her tail curled around her leg. "I should have told you." She fidgeted with her hands.   
  
"Told me what, my friend?" The red-head gave an assured smile.  
  
Maddi's eyes avidly avoided him. It took everything she had not to grovel before the Exarch. For a reason beyond his knowing or understanding, the warrior of whom inspired him felt the Tia deserved a thorough apology compared to her friends who had already forgiven her, "I should have told you where I was going. Even if only vaguely-"   
  
_A shakey voice—signs of adrenaline and a cold sweat._ The male had looked her over thoroughly.  
  
"Ah, yes—your journey to the Tempest. You needn't worry—Thancred took up council with me last night and explained everything. Tis nothing wrong with journeying wherever you please and for whatever reason fancies you, but remember—we do worry for your safety and mental well being." G'raha hesitated for a moment before giving his advice, "If...if you ever need anything, the Occular is the perfect place for you to speak privately of any doubts and/or woes you may harbor—to me or to anyone else to whom you wish to speak."  
  
She had heard his offer, felt the kindness in his heart. The gentleness of his tone forced Maddi's face to contort with guilt. The Miqo'te could no longer stop herself as she lowered to her knees and groveled before him. Her head was pressed to the very floor itself, "Raha, I'm so sorry. I-" He was utterly shocked upon seeing the one he admired most so vulnerable. As well as the use of his name—without the tribal prefix no less—stirred G'raha Tia's soul within. He had ever yearned to hear his personal name from her lips since he'd met her, but he didn't want it spoken like _this_. Not near-bawling on her knees. Before she could continue, the male roughly yanked the warrior up from the floor and protectively guarded her against him with his free arm.   
  
"Rah-"   
  
"Maddi, that's enough!" The hero winced at his sudden outburst, "I don't want to hear another word of apology out of your mouth, least of all see you groveling at my feet," The Exarch's tone was firm and seething with anger—the warrior's lip quivering in response, " _Never_ use my name in such a way to apologize to me again and don't you _ever_ get on your knees and shamelessly beg for forgiveness-" With ears perked, and eyes widened, a soft gasp of realization escaped the Exarch as he heard himself in the echo of the Occular. Hearing his own rage, the red-head stood in disbelief when he looked to and felt his friend gripping his robes till her knuckles turned white. Her body shakily rested against him—face forced into his shoulder as he heard from her: soft, gentle sobs that grew into heavy, exacerbated cries. To feel the warmth of her tears staining his robes—he damned himself by the Twelve.   
  
Now, _his_ ears lowered in shame. It heartachingly pained the Sun Seeker in the knowledge he had made the one he admired cry. It took everything the Tia had to avoid shedding his own tears from the warrior's excessively fervent mewling. He rested his head against her bosom and gave a small whimper, "Maddi-" G'raha fumbled to find the right words and settled on whatever spat out, "Please... F-Forgive my outburst." He begged for his friend to calm down, and once he gained his bearings on the situation, the male Miqo'te gently shushed the female, held her close, and stroked her back until she finally stopped crying. She was now quietly resting against him, nearly exhausted. The Exarch carefully sat and with a gentle pull of her hand, he coaxed her to sit with him where he then pressed his forehead to the moon upon hers, "You may continue to call me Raha whenever you wish, but please...do so endearingly." He begged and made sure his inflection was more forgiving this time as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"Raha..." The Exarch's inspiration brought the kind, gentle touch of her hands to his face as crystal blue stared into crimson. It was Maddi's turn to comfort a dear friend.


End file.
